


Untitled

by raichuP



Category: Civil Aviation - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raichuP/pseuds/raichuP
Relationships: MD-11/Boeing 777





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pathetic.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287108) by [raichuP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raichuP/pseuds/raichuP). 



“你取得了完全胜利，你可以对我耀武扬威，但你终究只是颗被拿来吸金的棋子罢了。飞行员将因为你而工作负荷更高，旅客将因为你而旅行体验更差，机务将因为你而花更多的时间检修，签派将因为你而只能选择性能要求更低的目的地，业界将因为你而被迫重新制定标准，而你本身也将因为机身寿命不到他人的三分之一而更早告别天空。你以为你赢了吗，不，赢的是吸人血吃人肉的资本家。”

“Pathetic. ”


End file.
